Aneh Cemburu
by Kimidori Hana
Summary: Didedikasikan untuk kegalauan saya...
_... ketika Luka selesai dengan rekaman album barunya, ia terkejut mendapati keakraban kekasihnya dengan wanita lain yang belum pernah ia temui._

 _Gadis itu... ternyata adalah mantan dari kekasihnya..._

 **-0-**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **-0-**

Tanpa aba-aba, Erza segera mematikan laptop dan mengerang frustasi. Ia bangkit dan duduk di sofa, memeluk bantal, dengan cemberut menghiasi wajahnya.

"Selingkuh lagi? Mantan lagi? Atau..."

"JELLAL! STOP!" Erza menjerit frustasi. Dari banyaknya kata di dunia, ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata yang Jellal sebutkan.

"Erza..." Ia mulai perlahan, "... itu hanya fanfic, kau terlalu menganggapnya serius."

Kata-kata Jellal hanya membuat cemberutnya bertambah parah. Jellal mendesah, tak tahu lagi harus bagimana menghadapi sikap overprotektif sang kekasih.

"Erza dengar, setiap orang bebas berkreasi, ingat? Itulah yang dinamakan fanfic. Jadi kau tidak bisa menyalahkan suatu fanfic, hanya karena tak sesuai harapanmu. Mereka menulis sesuatu sesuai dengan apa yang mereka pikir, itulah yang disebut cerita."

"Tapi Jellal~~" Erza mulai, memelas, seakan menyuruh Jellal untuk mendukungnya.

"Erza, tetap saja-"

"Jellal, apapun yang kau katakan itu tak berpengaruh. Maksudku, sulit sekali menerima kalau salah satu dari mereka dengan yang lain. Aku tau ini hanya fanfic, dan aku juga tahu kalau hidup tak selamanya indah. Tapi... berapa banyak pun aku mencoba mentolelirnya, tetap tidak bisa..."

"Lalu, kenapa kau membacanya?" tanya Jellal enteng.

"Aku tak tahu kalau akhirnya seperti ini. Saat baca summary-nya sepertinya biasa saja, chapter satu dan seterusnya masih baik-baik saja, makanya aku terus lanjut. Aku tak tahu kalau di chapter ini akan begini." Erza membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal sofa, saking frustasinya.

"Kau tahu kalau genrenya _angst_ , kenapa masih lanjut?"

Tiba-tiba Erza mendongkak dari bantal, dan matanya dengan serius menatap Jellal. "Karena aku suka membaca Jellal. Dan sialnya sekarang jarang ada yang update!" Erza menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba meredakan sedikit emosinya. "Aku masih bisa menahan _angst; death chara, horror,_ bahkan _gore_. Tapi tidak perselingkuhan, mantan pacar, atau apapun. Aku hanya tidak bisa membanyangkan mereka dengan yang lain, Jellal."

"Kau bicara begitu..." Jellal menjeda ucapanya, melihat ekspresi penasaran Erza, sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "...tapi kau sendiri juga selingkuh 'kan?"

Erza berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna informasi dari setiap kata yang Jellal katakan.

"Huh?" Setelah mencoba akhirnya hanya respon itu yang bisa ia berikan.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh Erza, Kau mendengarku. Dan kau tak bisa mengelak, karena aku punya bukti perselingkuhanmu."

"Jellal... berhenti bercanda-"

"Aku tidak bercanda Erza, aku serius! Dan kau tahu aku tak akan bercanda soal hubungan kita. Aku... Aku, hanya sialan cemburu, dan aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi!"

"Hei Jellal, kau menakutiku..." Erza mulai perlahan, mencengkram lengannya pelan, mencoba menenangkannya. Jellal bukan tipe orang yang mengumpat sesuatu, dan ini pasti serius karena kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku tahu kau serius... aku hanya tak mengerti, kenapa kau menyimpulkan aku selingkuh? Demi tuhan Jellal, kita teman masa kecil, aku di sekolah yang sama denganmu dari TK bahkan sampai sekarang, kuliah. Kita tetangga, rumahmu ada disebelah rumahku, setiap hari kau bermain kerumahku. Kau tahu segala macam hal yang aku kerjakan. Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku selingkuh-"

Erza menghentikan ucapannya saat Jellal menyodorkan handphone miliknya pada Erza. Dengan ragu Erza mengambilnya, dan melihat deretan foto dirinya dan...

"Kau tidak serius Jellal, mengapa-"

"Aku serius Erza, dan aku benar-benar cemburu!"

Erza ingin tertawa, tapi entah mengapa melihat raut serius kekasihnya membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Ini... laptop dan cake? Kau cemburu pada mereka?"

"Ya."

"Apa karena aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku dengan mereka?"

"Ya."

"Apa setiap kali aku bersama mereka kau... cemburu?"

"Ya."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Sama seperti sifat overproktektif anehmu pada karakter kesukaanmu, aku tidak suka melihat kau lebih bahagia karena mereka, bukan karena aku. Kau tertawa, menangis bahagia, bahkan _blushing_. Dan itu bukan karena aku."

"Tapi Jellal, aku melakukan hal yang sama saat bersamamu."

"Tapi saat bersama mereka, kau melupakanku Erza..."

Erza harusnya tertawa ya 'kan? Ini benar-benar aneh, cemburu yang benar-benar aneh. Ini pantas jadi lelucon, tapi kenapa tawa tak kunjung datang, malah rasa bersalah Erza semakin dalam.

"Jellal..." Erza meraih pipi sebelah kiri Jellal dan mengelusnya perlahan. "...soal laptop, kadang aku memencet tombolnya dengan kasar, membantingnya ke kasur, bahkan mematikannya tiba-tiba, seperti tadi."

Erza tak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan hal-hal tak masuk akal dengan menjelaskan perlakuan kasarnya pada 'para selingkuhan' kepada Jellal. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli, ini memang aneh, tapi ia merasa harus melakukannya.

"Lalu cake... Aku menusuk mereka dengan garpu, mengunyah mereka jadi bubur, lalu memakannya..." Air mata mulai berkumpul di ujung matanya, menjelek-jelekan cake adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan. Cake adalah hal yang Erza paling cintai, dan ia tanpa ragu akan memukul siapa saja yang berani menghina sebuah maha karya –menurut Erza- bernama cake.

"E-erza, cukup aku mengerti," ucap Jellal menghapus air mata yang hampir jatuh di matanya.

"Sialan Jellal, kau membuatku mengatakan hal buruk pada cake-ku tercinta!" Erza membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Jellal, dan Jellal memelukanya sebagai balasan.

"Maaf..." bisikan yang mengalir dari mulut Jellal, membuat keheningan damai yang panjang. Keduanya masih setia meresapi kehangatan dan aroma tubuh yang mengalir dari tubuh masing-masing.

"Mereka tak bisa melakukan hal ini..." ucap Erza tiba-tiba. "...Mereka tak bisa mengusap air mataku, tak bisa memelukku, tak bisa mengucapkan kata yang dapat menenangkanku, bahkan..." Erza mendongkak, dan menempelkan bibirnya pada miliknya. "Mereka tak dapat melakukan hal itu." Keduanya tersipu dengan senyum menghias di bibir mereka.

"Kau selalu bisa membutku lebih baik, Erza." Erza hanya tersenyum lembut, dan mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka. "Ayo!" ajak Jellal berdiri, dan menarik lembut Erza dengan tangan mereka yang masih bertautan. "Aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai imbalan."

"Benarkah?" Mata Erza berbinar penuh semangat. "Biasanya kau menyuruhku patungan," lanjut Erza dengan nada mengejek.

"Itu Jellal sahabatmu, Erza. Yang ini Jellal kekasihmu."

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada dua Jellal..." ucap Erza mencibir.

Jellal mengabaikan komentarnya, dan terus berjalan dangan Erza disampingnya.

"Selain..." Tiba-tiba Jellal berhenti dan menyerigai padanya. "...aku tak sabar melihat kau memutilasi 'selingkuhanmu'."

Erza membelalakan matanya tak percaya, "JELLAL KAU IBLIS!"

Jellal hanya tertawa sebagai balasannya.

 **##########/(0.0)\|\\(^o-)/|-(T-T)-##########**

 _Haduh, hatiku masih sakit... Rasanya gk bisa nafas..._

 _._

 _._

Tadinya mau upload ini fanfic setelah nyelesein fic sy yang lain, eh, pas baca manga FT terbaru chap 481. _Gila, nyesek banget!_ T^T

Kalau bisa diulang waktu, gk jadi baca deh chap tadi... _sakitnya masih terasa..._

Ultear... putar ulang waktu dong! Pliss~~

Huu...


End file.
